Dreamscapes
by RavenAmeraDreams
Summary: Hermione's having strange dreams about...someone...What happens when these dreams become reality? Will she accept the fact that she loves him? Does he love her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter, or else I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction on this site. Now would I? I didn't think so. Well, any way, I'm not JK Rowling (although I wish I were...and then I'd look like this $.$ hehe). As everyone can tell. Okay, enough wishful thinking for now, let's get on with the fic!  
  
A/N: PLEASE read and review! I'd bloody appreciate it!!!  
  
Dreamscapes   
-  
  
-  
Chapter One   
  
"Yes, I've heard all about you, and your parents..."  
  
"How dare you speak to me, you filthy little Mudblood!"  
  
"They're Muggles, aren't they?"  
  
"Who asked you? You're just a Mudblood."  
  
"Yes, Draco's told me all about you."  
  
"What's a Mudblood like you gonna do about it?"  
  
"You know, Granger, Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers are next."  
  
"Yes, you ought to run, thy can tell who the Mudbloods are."  
  
Hermione ran from the many taunts and sneers the Lucius and Draco Malfoy were throwing after her. "Stop it! Leave me alone! Please!" She screamed with her hands over her ears with tears welling in her eyes. Though it was to no avail, for the taints continued pounding in her head just as her feet pounded on the stone floor.  
  
She continued running with her head down and eyes closed until, suddenly, she ran into something, no, someone. Immediately the taunts stopped when that someone's hands rested themselves along the curves of her waist to stop her falling backwards from the collision. She slowly lifted her head to look at the one whom was holding her. As her eyes reached the mysterious person's face, she let out a startled gasp.  
  
Hermione woke with a start and sat upright in her four poster bed, the hangings closed securely. Tonight wasn't the first she had dreamt this dream, no, that wasn't what bothered her. Many times she had been trapped in that same corridor, taunts ringing through her head, alone in that dark corridor except for those same taunts. She had run before, of course, but never had there been another with her, there in the dark. Never before, and if ever, it never would have been...Hermione quickly shook the thought from her head and laid back into her feather pillow. She turned onto her side and opened her hanging ever so slightly, just so she could see the moon hanging in the starry night sky above the Dark Forest that lay across the grounds from her dormitory window atop the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Hermione Granger closed her eyes, the imprint of her moon stamped on the back of her eyelids to soothe her and fell into, a now dreamless, sleep.  
  
A/N: Okay folks, that's the end of chapter one, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, send me some reviews, I'd REALLY appreciate it!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry folks, I didn't mean to post Chapter Two yesterday, which I accidentally did, so, if you read it yesterday, there's a bit more added on now. Oh, and, thanks SO much for the reviews! I really appreciate them, they help give me reason to continue with my fic! (Oh, and if you'd like, I've got another fic out, it's called Hermione's wounds. It's a Harry and Hermione fic.) Well, please keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Lazy-anji: Sorry, but neither of your guesses were right, but I'm not telling who it is! You'll have to read on to figure it out! Hehe (evil laugh goes here) Oh, I'd also like to know what the names of your fics are, so I can check them out! (also, to any others out there reading my fic, feel free to send me the names of your fics, you read mine, I'll read yours!) It's a fair deal? Right?  
  
Chapter Two   
  
Hermione woke early the next morning, just as the sun was making its daily appearance. She quickly removed herself from her tangled blankets and quietly opened her trunk. She removed a bundle of clothing and her robes, along with cleansing products. She carried these items with her into the bathroom and and took a long refreshing shower.  
  
Hermione grabbed her bag and hurried down to the common room so she could have enough time to read over her homework once more before Harry and Ron arrived in the common room to walk down to breakfast.  
  
Just as she was halfway through rereading her Potions essay Harry and Ron walked groggily over to her and fell into the two chintz armchairs across from her. After yawning widely and stretching, Harry stared at Hermione for a moment before saying, "Er...Hermione, you do realize that today is Saturday?"  
  
She didn't bother to look up from her parchment as she replied, "Yes, yes, of course I – wait, today's Saturday?" She quickly looked up, her cheeks tinged pink, as she made to put her Potions essay away. "That means..." She turned to a calendar nearby "Today's Quidditch, against-" But Ron cut her off.  
  
"Slytherin." He said heavily, oviously distraught. He slumped lower in his chair and stared at the ground between his feet.  
  
"And that means Draco." Harry added, also slumping.  
  
Hermione glared at the pair of them, "Oh, how do you expect to win a game with attitudes like that? Ron, you're a splendid Keeper, who cares if you let a few in? No one can stop them all, not even Oliver Wood could." Ron sat up and smiled as a 'right-o' emitted from Harry. "And Harry, I don't even have to say this, you're a brilliant Seeker!"  
  
"Bloody brilliant." Ron agreed as Hermione nodded before continuing.  
  
"Right, You're the youngest Seeker in a century, and besides, you're your father's son. And Draco's never been a problem before, so why are you worried now?" She sighed as she shook her head at them.  
  
Harry smiled and stood, Ron following suit. "Thanks Hermione, I don't know what we were worried about" Hary smiled again and put out his hand to help her stand up. She took his hand as she slung her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"No problem." Hermione replied, her mind seemingly elsewhere as she led the way out of the portrait hole. She was quiet all the way down to the Great Hall while Harry and Ron chatted about the upcoming match. The trio stopped at the doors to the Great Hall to let out an excited group of first years by, this would be their first Howarts Quidditch match.  
  
Peeves hovered above Hermione's head, dangerously balancing a dozen ink wells stacked atop each other. When he realized Hermione hadn't even noticed him, he lost interest in her and instead zoomed after a group of, now screaming, third years, letting the ink wells fly after them one by one.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way into the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table as taunts and sneers from the Slytherins followed them. Hermione lifted her head about to tell the ringleader, no doubt Malfoy, to shut it, when she realized that in fact, he wasn't cat-calling with the rest of the Slytherins. No, actually, he seemed to be staring at her, not glaring or smirking, but staring right at her, with an unreadable look in his eyes.  
  
Hermione quickly tore her gaze from his and looked up at the owls now zooming into the Great Hall for the morning post. The Daily Prophet landed in front of her and she gratefully paid the owl with 3 knuts before it zoomed back towards the ceiling. She opened the paper and began reading, anything to keep her mind off of the look that Malfoy had just given her and- For the second time that morning, she shook the thought from her head and continued about her business, reading the paper while scooping forkfuls of food into her mouth.  
  
Harry and Ron stood, informing Hermione that they were heading to the Quidditch pitch. "Oh, I'll come too, I'd like to get a good seat for this match." They stood and headed out to the Quidditch field, chatting jovially about the outcome of the coming match. Harry and Ron headed into the Gryffindor locker room and Hermione parted form them, heading up the stairs into the Gryffindor stands. She took her seat in the front row as the rest of the school headed toward the field. Soon a group of squealing and cheering first and second years surrounded Hermione in the stands.  
  
She tightened her scarf as the two teams flew out into their positions. Harry and Ron caught her eye in turn and waved as she waved back. The whistle blew and the Quaffle was released and the players moved about the field. Suddenly, a flash of emerald swooped in front of her and turned before stopping, blocking her view of the game. Draco Malfoy turned to her and waved smugly, "Hi, Hermione."  
  
Hermione gasped at him, unable to hide her surprise, quickly she glared at him before replying, "What do you want Malfoy?" Her thoughts contradicted her words though, 'Did he just call me Hermione? My first name? Not Granger or Mudblood? What's going on? I'll never cal him Draco, no, that would mean we're on a first name basis...Which we're not!' She quickly assured herself of this in her mind.  
  
At the mention of his last name, Draco frowned then replied, "Nothing to do with you, Granger," and he turned his broom around and surveyed the field, obviously searching for the Snitch as he turn his head left and right.  
  
Hermione let out an exasperated 'hmph', for Draco was blocking her view of the game still. 'Great, now I have to look at Draco's backside for the rest of the game.' Hermione craned her neck trying to look around draco so she could see what Harry and Ron were doing, but it was to no avail. She slumped back in her seat with a sigh. Draco looked back at her with a smirk and a wink before he turned back to the game.  
  
Hermione threw him the most hate-filled glare she could muster and she crossed her arms with another 'hmph' of frustration. 'The stupid git is doing it on purpose! He wants to obscure my view of the game with his backside! His bloody backside! Ugh..." She closed her eyes to calm herself down by counting to ten. She opened her eyes again and stared ahead. "Don't let it bother you Hermione...You can't let Draco Malfoy know that he's getting to you by putting his, rather...charming, cute...' Hermione shook her head vigorously. 'Hermione Granger! What are you thinking!?! This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about!' She scolded herself in her thoughts, breathing deeply to calm her nerves. With a reasoning thought, she reassured herself, 'It's just hormones, it's not your fault. I mean, what seventeen year old girl, like yourself, wouldn't notice such a tight...' She closed her eyes, so she would stop staring at Draco. "You did it again!'  
  
Suddenly, as if to bring Hermione out of her nightmare, all the Gryffindors began cheering loudly. She heard a voice, booming over the rest, "Seventh year, Harry Potter, starts his last season off great! He's caught the Snitch, just ten minutes into the game, folks! That's got to be a record. Gryffindor wins the game with 170 to 30!"  
  
'Thank Merlin' Hermione thought gratefully. 'I don't think I could have taken that much longer. She breathed a sigh of relief and stood. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To all who have read this, please do not hate me. I haven't updated in forever because I've been working on my other fic, 'Hermione's Wounds' which has about 12 chapters! Please, read that one while waiting for more on this to come. Well, first things first, time to thank my reviewers.

Emma Lillianne Granger

Bitter Rose Mary

wHiTe eLaNoR

NY GE Pyromaniac

Morgan (my best friend, Hope!)

ILoveKp (a loyal reader of Hermione's Wounds also)

George (ahem. Flames are welcome, but only ones that are constructive. You just saying my story is lame is not constructive, if you are looking for a better written story, then please check out Hermione's Wounds, my other fic, if that is not good enough for you, then at least tell me what makes my stories so, lame.)

Living Dead Girls (I realize I am thanking you for the chapter that you reviewed, but I made a blunder last night when I didn't puit in the actual names...and I'd LOVE to read yours!)

Kate-Felton (sorry, but Tom is MINE! laughs evilly)

Courtney (er...what does bumps mean exactly?)

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Chapter Three

Hermione joined the throng of Gryffindors as the school made their way back to the castle. She joined in the singing and cheering as the Quidditch team led the way to the Gryffindor Tower. Obviously, a party was at hand. She smiled as she, Ron, and Harry veered off from the rest of the group to steal into the kitchens. She smiled at them and gave each of them a hug. "You two did terrific! See, I told you that you had nothing to worry about!" She tickled the pear as she said this and the house-elves immediately rushed forward. They had finally forgiven Hermione because she was such a frequent visitor and no longer bothered them about S.P.E.W.

After about 15 minutes of being carted the best foods in the kitchens, the three made their way back to the Gryffindor Tower, entering to many cheers and tankards of butterbeer. They set the food down on the table and joined in the merriment. Even Hermione let it pass that no one was working on his or her homework, for a new record had been set. She jovially dances around with a little third year as the two new troublemakers, Bill and Tom made a horrible jiggish sort of tune with their wands waving madly in the air.

The whole of Gryffindor Tower partied into the night until finally, all the food was gone and the jugs of butterbeer were emptied. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to leave the common room just as Peeves flew in. Peeves was still angry with Hermione for ignoring him earlier, so he quickly swiped her wand from her pocket and dangled it above her in the air.

She looked to the door of the boys' dormitories just as it shut and then back to Peeves, who was nagging her in his singsong voice, "Who's in charge now? Certainly not Miss Head Hurl!" He then mimicked a retching motion before flying through the back of the Fat Lady's portrait.

Hermione quickly followed him down flights of stairs and through hidden passageways until he finally dropped her wand and flew off leaving the echo of his cackling laughter behind in the dark dungeon corridor in which she found herself.

The laughter sounded oddly familiar as she made her way back the way she had come, only to find a trick wall in the place of the previous stairs. "Oh, now what?" She cried until she heard the soft taps of footsteps and a swishing cloak somewhere on the other side of the wall. It was the distinguished sound of Snape so she bolted in the other direction, eyes wide with fright.

She couldn't be caught wandering the corridors this late at night, no, she was Head Girl, she was supposed to set and example for all at Hogwarts. She held her wand tightly in her hand and ran blindly through the dark, her feet pounding against the stone floor, just as her heart pounded in her ears.

She continued running with her head down and eyes closed until, suddenly, she ran into something, no, someone. Immediately the taunts stopped when that someone's hands rested themselves along the curves of her waist to stop her falling backwards from the collision. She slowly lifted her head to look at the one whom was holding her. As her eyes reached the mysterious person's face, she let out a startled gasp.

The hands holding her were none other than Draco Malfoy's. "Get away from me, you ferret!" She cried out, trying to wrench herself away from him, but he was too strong. 'Damnit,'she thought in frustration, until she realized this is exactly what had happened in her dream.

"Right, that's it. This is just another dream, like the one I had last night." She breathed a sigh of relief and let out a small chuckle. After which, Draco's voice followed.

"My, my, Hermione. Dreaming about me, are we? Now, we can't have that, can we? No, how about reality. Yes, that's much better." He said this in a cool, soft voice, most unlike his usual cold drawl. He smiled, that's right, smiled as he looked down at the gorgeous girl in his hands.

A horrified look of shock crossed her face before her expression turned to confusion. Draco could almost see her brain ticking with thought. She looked up at him and spoke calmly, "Malfoy, please, let me go. I have to get out of here, and I'd rather not be covered in your filth whenever I get back to my dormitory." She said this, although she had a hidden meaning within it. She was actually pleading with him to let her go before she fainted, for she was getting a bit of a tingling sensation that was spreading through her body at his touch.

Draco frowned at this and replied, "Now, is that any way to treat the one person who knows the way out of here,_ and _stopped you from falling on your backside? Your rather sexy backside, if I might add." He smirked at this last comment as her eyes widened. He rubbed her side by moving his thumb across the fabric of her shirt. Holding her just felt so right, he didn't want to let her go.

'Did he just call my backside, sexy?' Hermione gulped and dared to look up at Draco, she immediately got lost in his cool, grey eyes. Her knees buckled slightly as his grip tightened on her waist. She didn't mean the words that followed this floating sensation, but she said it anyway, "Yours is too." She then realized her mistake as Draco's smirk grew wider and she shook her head violently. "I mean...I mean..." She had lost; she gave up the fight and let herself relax in defeat. She found Draco Malfoy attractive, and there was nothing she could do about it. Now he was going to make her life miserable, but little did she know, he felt the same for her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hullo all, I know, I know. It's been ages since I've updated. I'm really sorry! But I'm going to try to make up for it by getting the rest out quickly! Well, here's the long-awaited fourth chapter; I hope you enjoy! (And in the meantime, I hoped you enjoyed my other fics!)

Draco looked down at Hermione, who had grown limp in his arms. M_aybe she's okay with this_. He wrapped his arms about her tiny waist loosely and watched for her reaction.

Hermione looked up at Draco in slight surprise and saw a hopeful smile on his face. W_ow…he looks so much better whenever he smiles, he's so…handsome. Omigod! Hermione, what are you thinking? This is Draco Malfoy…but…he seems so nice right now…_She couldn't help but to smile weakly in return.

Draco saw her smile and felt his heart leap. S_he's so gorgeous…_He felt himself leaning closer to her, he saw her eyes droop expectantly, their lips were just a few inches apart…

"LUMOS!" A voice cried from behind Draco, startling the two. Draco turned quickly and pushed Hermione behind him instinctively. The glowing tip of a wand was nearing them and revealed Professor Snape holding it.

Behind the protection of Draco, Hermione felt the heat rising to her cheeks quickly. _What just happened…did we almost kiss?...Omigod…_

"Draco…what are you doing wandering the corridors so late? Really, I don't like punishing students of my own House, but this is inexcusably past midnight. And you are Head Boy." Snape lowered his wand slightly so that the white-blue light was no longer shining in Draco's eyes.

Feeling the pressure, and thinking it unwise to stay hidden, Hermione slowly stepped out from behind Draco. She gulped as she slowly looked into Professor Snape's eyes.

Snape looked to Hermione sharply and quickly turned his wand on her, "Granger…" He glanced at Draco then back to Hermione. "Mind to tell me what you are doing out in the corridors so late? And trying to get my students into trouble no less…" he sneered maliciously.

Hermione froze. Knowing full well that if she told the truth Snape wouldn't believe her, she gulped slowly, racking her brain for an excuse. No dice. All she could think of was what had almost happened moments before.

"We were doing our rounds, Professor. As you know, we **are** Head Boy and Head Girl, and it **is** our duty to do so." Both Hermione's and Snape's heads jerked towards Draco. _Ouch! My neck!_

"Really?" Snape turned on Hermione again, who tried to act naturally and not blow their cover. "Granger, tell me about this."

Hermione gulped again, "Well, Professor…you see…" She tried not to glance to Draco, but instead calm herself, "We were tipped off that quite a few students were planning to pull pranks tonight, because of today's Quidditch match." She felt Draco shift beside her as Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Then why were your wands not lit? I don't suppose you have an excuse for that too, do you?" Draco cleared his throat, about to answer, but Snape quieted him quickly, saying, "I'd like for Miss Granger to answer, if you don't mind, Draco."

Snape didn't take his eyes, or wand, off of Hermione as she tried to remain calm. "Well, we thought if we walked around with our wands lit…that, possibly, the pranksters would see the light and get away before we had a chance to apprehend them," she gulped. Seeing doubt on Professor Snape's face, she quickly added, "But, Professor, we did have our wands out so that we could perform an Impediment Curse once the unruly students had been found."

Snape studied her for a moment, then turning to Draco, he said, "If this isn't true Draco, I'd like for you to tell me. **You** won't be punished for doing so…" He sneered at Hermione again, "Only she will."

Hermione glanced at Draco, _this is his chance to humiliate me, and I bet he did all that before to tease me. And I fell for it…_She saw Draco open his mouth to speak, _oh here it comes…_

"It is all the truth, Sir," he paused, "**Surely** you wouldn't doubt the word of both the Head Boy **and** the Head Girl."

Snape considered Draco and Hermione for a moment, "No…I don't suppose I could…" He lowered his wand so that it was no longer pointing at Hermione. "Just, finish your rounds quickly and get back to your dorms. It's very suspicious that you are wandering the corridors together, and some of the other professors may not take it as lightly as I." Snape turned with a swish of his cloak and swept back down the corridor the way he came.

_Lightly? You call that lightly? You effing interrogated the shit out of me!!_ Hermione thought crossly as he turned down a hidden passageway and out of sight.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and turned her toward him, "Now…where were we?" He grinned smugly and leaned in once again.

Hermione reacted quickly and stuck her hands up defensively, stopping him just inches from her face. Her hands rested on his chest for a moment and she quickly removed them, her cheeks flushed.

"What?" Draco watched her questioningly.

Hermione didn't dare to look up at him, "We can't. I-I have to go…" she sped off, following the path that Snape took earlier, hoping that she could find her way back to her dormitory.

Draco stood, staring after her in the dark sadly. _what just happened…?_

Hermione turned onto the hidden passageway and found herself at a fork. On the right was a staircase leading down. W_ell, I'm already in the dungeons, and I don't believe I want to go any lower._ The passage on the left seemed to slope upward slightly. L_eft it is…_

She ran for five minutes before finding herself at a triple fork. One passage led off to the kitchens, another to the Divination Tower, and the other? Unknown. _Well, I know that the Heads' common room can be reached by taking a shortcut along the Divination Tower, and it's already late enough. I _**don't**_ want to be caught by another teacher. I suppose I should just crash there tonight._

Hermione reached the statue of Ulrich the Unifier and glanced around, after being sure that no one was around she whispered into the statue's ear, "Widdershins." She then stepped back while the statue came to life. He shook the dust off of his hat then eyed Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger! How pleasant to see you! Come right in!" He waved his hand across the air and immediately an elaborate door appeared in the wall behind him.

"Thank you, Sir Ulrich," she smiled politely and gently pushed open the door which leads into the Head Boy and Head Girl's common room. Hermione closed the door behind her and heard Sir Ulrich slide himself back into place on his marble base.

Hermione looked around the fire lit room. The walls were marble with gold finish and the ceilings were high with arcs. All about the room were pictures of previous Head Boys and Girls, sleeping soundlessly in their frames. Above the mantle was a large, framed picture of the Four Founders of Hogwarts.

Hermione smiled at their peacefully sleeping pictures and looked around some more, _now…where is that linen closet?_ As if reading her thoughts, a small door appeared between two of the giant bookcases that lined the walls of the room. She smiled, feeling at home in this wonderful room, she could be herself here, sit for hours upon hours, reading undisturbed.

Tempted by the books, she walked to the bookcases, but a stifled yawn brought her back to her senses. She needed rest. Today…Well, yesterday she should say, was a long, tiring one.

She walked to the narrow wooden door of the linen closet and opened it. Immediately, a pile of bottle green and scarlet blankets fell upon her. _Well, when I thought I needed blankets, I didn't mean this. Oh well…there's no way I'll get cold…_ She picked the first blanket off the top of the pile absent-mindedly and walked over to the large couch in front of the fire.

She moved all the pillows to one end and fluffed them before laying down into them and covering herself with the blanket. Soon she found herself in a restful but dream-filled sleep.

**A/N**: So, how'd you like it for my comeback? I think I did pretty well. I also think my writing has improved since I last worked on this. Aren't you proud? Well then, review and tell me just how proud you are! J/k…although I wouldn't mind all that much if you really did review…in fact, I'd appreciate it greatly! Thanks for reading!


End file.
